Cole Becker
Cole Becker was formerly a CSA sergeant, but defected to the Insurgency in late 2385 after having been ordered to take action against CSA civilians. While Becker has never disclosed exactly what he was ordered to do, he simply refers to his actions as having done "some really sick shit to civilians." Becker participated in Operation Fishtail in early 2386, successfully destroying a CSA outpost on Aurum with Adam Spradling and Robert Fulton, as well as being among the first URG soldiers to fight in the Tutorean Conquests. Shortly after Fishtail, Becker joined Bravo in the Alterverse. Cole is very stoic and cold to the people he doesn't share a bond of battle with, or doesn't respect. Within his own squad and among friends, he has been seen to significantly more friendly, though he was at first noted as a possible psychological concern, given the completely bipolar attitudes he gave to friends versus others. Life in the CSA Born on Grissom in 2355, Cole was always used to being the top-dog. Being raised by a single father who himself was at one point a galactic outlaw in the Bakunin Expanse, he learned early on that no-nonsense was the law of the land. Despite a fairly rough home life, Cole's father used his extensive earnings as a mercenary to send his son to the premier education system on Grissom. On his twelfth birthday, Cole's father sent him on a one-way trip to the Antaro System, registering him in advance for a military-style education which would eventually see him transitioning to the Armed Forces at 17. Surprisingly, though Cole latched onto the training and pillars of discipline of the CSA Military, he always harbored a secret interest in the Insurgency, perhaps as a result of his father's lack of commitment to the CSA. In any case, Cole sometimes struggled academically, but excelled in his performance of military duties. After completion of his training, he was deployed to the front lines against the Entente, where he saw unrivaled destruction and death. After participating in the CSA's defeat on Stratum, his squad played an important support role in victory on Harlow. In 2378, Cole was sent to Grissom, where coincidentally, he would cross paths and fight alongside his father. Though the Beckers fought valiantly, Grissom was lost, and the young Cole suffered a breakdown after losing his homeworld. After several rounds of emergency counseling in the safety of the Antaro System, he was instead redeployed against Insurgency targets. Becker would correspond with his father on and off through his early career, occasionally sharing his next deployment or mission. After gaining command of his own squad, Sergeant Becker would fight the forces of Colonel Zaroff several times, and was in rotation as backup support for the recovery of Snow Bird 52. Becker was redeployed as part of an emergency task force to regain Luna from Entente occupation, though he would have to quickly reconcile his differences with the Entente after the sudden appearance of Zeus at Earth. He would go on to lead a joint squad of Entente and CSA troops in the defense of a Luna military installation against the SHADE. Starting in 2382, Becker began to sense something amiss in the CSA, noticing that deployments were increasingly becoming focused on riot control, reconnaissance of very safe civilian areas, and otherwise peculiar actions that he was not accustomed to. By 2384, Alpha had defected and the Insurgency was growing significantly every month. Becker was present at the URG Liberation of Aneera, though he actually fought on the ''losing ''side during that battle. By this point, Becker began to question his loyalties, yet didn't know where to turn. During his deployment on Aneera, he was ordered to arrest and eliminate any civilians that he believed were on the verge of defecting. Simultaneously, he had to fight off advancing URG forces. Thankfully, he was typically a distance away from the onslaught of Alpha, who was on the other side of the battlefield for most of the conflict. He did, however have a close call just before escaping Aneera, in which two of his squadmates were shot and killed by Alter-Echo on their way to an escape shuttle. After a few more deployments, Becker found himself again on Stratum, which had been returned to CSA control by the Entente in 2382. There, he again crossed paths with his father, who was indeed working for the URG (though Cole never found out, his father shared Cole's letters with URG intelligence, providing minor intelligence for future attacks). After finding his father to be a URG-hired mercenary that was leading a large group of civilians to defect, Cole and his squad were ordered to arrest his father and open fire on the civilians. After slight hesitation, Cole opened fire, prompting his squad to aid his massacre of innocent lives. CSA Command in the region (which at the time was under General Zaroff's direct control) ordered Becker and his squad to report to a local sports arena, where a game had been halted. His orders were to execute six random civilians as a deterrent for any potential defectors, and then he and his squad were to open fire in the arena, murdering an indiscriminate number of civilians to prove a point of force. Though in his gut he knew he would never commit such a heinous crime, his father gave him the necessary motivational discussion he needed to defect en route to the arena. Of his five squad mates, one CSA loyalist would attempt to open fire on Cole, which his father and other squad mates promptly stopped, killing him. Though the squad would cooperate to capture a shuttle and escape, only two of the remaining four squad members would join Cole and and his father in joining the fledgling URG. Of the two who didn't, one would retire, and another would join neutral mercenaries, eventually being captured and killed in a CSA experimentation camp. The Becker pair split up after returning to URG space, and his father would be killed two missions later. A Major in the CSA, Cole was reduced to Sergeant in the URG in a probationary loyalty test period. He would participate in the more front line, dangerous, and obvious engagements, which were partially motivated by his extensive knowledge on the recent deployment forces of the CSA. After proving his intelligence and skills were worth their weight in gold, he ascended to the Special Tactics Division, later being chosen for Operation Fishtail. Operation Fishtail Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters